<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Target by bluedestination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766470">A Change of Target</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedestination/pseuds/bluedestination'>bluedestination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedestination/pseuds/bluedestination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Bernadetta, Yuri is hired to kill the son of Count Hevring, Linhardt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring &amp; Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another contract. This one in particular stood out to him at least. The request was anonymous, of course, but he already had a pretty good guess as to who it was from. Only so many people had a bone to pick with the Empire’s interior minister, much less the poor sap in line to inherit it. It was revolting work, but what else was new? </p><p>That’s what led Yuri to where he was now, a job application. He pulled some strings to get a good word in, and along with his charm, his resume was shaping up to include Assistant Gardener of House Hevring. </p><p>“...Next, Yuri ******.” If he wasn’t so good at his job, he might’ve hesitated at the use of his new name. He’d kept the first name given to him by Count Rowe a few weeks prior, accompanied by one of his many fake surnames. It was time to get the easy part over with.  </p><p>The interview was a success, naturally. Yuri skimmed a report from one of his scouts as he readied himself for his first day, the uniform was pristine, if not his style, but he changed his makeup slightly to match it nonetheless. His target was Linhardt von Hevring, his instructors praised his studies of crests, but chastised his laziness. Oddly enough, he’d gone and made friends with the Ministry of Military Affairs' second son. Taking everything into consideration was what separated a good assassin from an unemployed one, and being the former was what kept his organization fed. </p><p>——</p><p>To Linhardt, today was as close to as perfect as a day could get. His father was out on business, and thus he was fully open to peruse any book he desired from the library’s collection. Many of the shelves housed novels about politics and other such tedium, but there was a small collection of literacy on Crestology. So there he sat, memorizing crests and their meanings with a hot cup of tea at his side, nothing could ruin t-</p><p>“Linhardt! Where are you! I found a huge beetle on this rock! You gotta see it!” </p><p>Caspar. </p><p>He sighed and bid an anthology of the crest of Indech goodbye for now, making a mental note not to forget where he left off. There was no escaping a confrontation with his blue haired friend, he’d tried. Begrudgingly, he stood. </p><p>“I’m over here, Caspar.” </p><p>“Oh!” <i> Tap tap tap tap tap tap. </i> His footsteps rung throughout the halls so thunderously, Linhardt wondered if Caspar would scare himself. </p><p>“C’mon, c’mon! It’s in the garden, you gotta tell me what kind it is, you’re smart like that!” </p><p>“Yes, yes. Lead the way.” </p><p>——</p><p>Snipping away at shrubbery could only be so entertaining, superfluous to say, Yuri was bored. His plan was to befriend his target, but he hadn’t seen him all day, and he couldn’t exactly go looking for him without arousing suspicion. Whatever, he was in no rush. His men would be fine without him for at least a month. </p><p>After finishing trimming an overly fancy hedge, Yuri set down his shears for a break. The Verdant Rain Moon’s sun was unrelenting, and being from Faerghus didn’t help at all. He wiped his brow and made for somewhere with more shade, settling on a large leafy tree off in a corner of the garden. </p><p>“It was right over here, Lin! I rememb-... Oh.” Surprise, surprise. He recalled overhearing that Count Bergliez’s kid was visiting today, and unless there was another kid around Caspar’s age whose name starts with ‘Lin’ lying around… </p><p>“Caspar, slow down. I’m much too tired to be chasing after you…” He trailed off.  </p><p>Bingo. Yuri flashed his most dazzling smile,“Am I in the way? I’ll find another place to take my break, if so.”</p><p>Caspar jumped to respond, but Linhardt cut him off, “No, it’s quite alright. You’re the new gardener, right? Do you have a crest?” His words come with a curious gaze. </p><p>It was a weird question considering those with crests were usually nobility, but in spite of that Yuri did have one, a Major crest that he solely possessed. A crest sure to captivate any scholar to-be. Yuri suppressed a smirk.</p><p>After a moment, the assassin looked left and right before leaning in conspiratorially, “Can you two keep a secret?” </p><p>——</p><p>Linhardt did not expect such an answer, even Caspar looked mildly fascinated, his head swishing up and down frantically. Whilst he didn’t place much faith in his best friend’s ability not to blab out any secret told to him, his academic interest took over. </p><p>“Yes, I believe so.” </p><p>The gardener proceeded to tell them about a Crest lost to history, the Crest of Aubin. Aubin, apparently, was one of the Four Apostles, and Linhardt was too entranced to question the authenticity of the claims. Just as the gardener was about to detail the powers of the crest, he stopped abruptly. </p><p>“Well, it looks like my time here’s up, my break ended five minutes ago.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Linhardt was crestfallen, what about the other Four Apostles? What about its power? Why wasn’t there any mention of the crest in his books? Meanwhile, Caspar looked more confused than anything, the implications of this mysterious crest surely lost on him. He sighed.</p><p>“Okay.” Eager as he was to learn, the other had a job to do. “However you have to tell me more next we meet. Please.” </p><p>The gardener smiled warmly, “Sure, it’s a deal. I’m Yuri, by the by.” </p><p>——</p><p>And thus his next few weeks were set in motion, slave away in the garden until lunchtime, and discuss a mix of truth and lies about his crest with Linhardt. Mostly according to plan. The kid’s questioning was uncannily sharp, he truly cared about the subject, nearly had him on the defensive, even. Yuri came to respect his inquisitiveness, his pure unadulterated passion for crests. It’s what made the final part of the job so bitter. </p><p>It was late, all the servants were in bed, as were Count Hevring and his wife. Everything was going smoothly as Yuri picked the lock to Linhardt’s bedroom, his hands trembling with the shimmy of his lock picks. He couldn’t quite place what was off as he worked, no one had seen him, no one suspected him, what was it? </p><p><i> Ka-chunk </i> </p><p>No time to waste wondering. Yuri readied his blade, envisioning a lengthy trip to a marketplace to spend the gold he was about to earn. It was all for the organization, he was just doing what he needed to, like always. The assassin plunged his blade downwards, aiming for the familiar figure of a sleeping Linhardt. He looked so natural, as if his dreams were reality and being awake was his dream. </p><p>
  <i> Clang </i>
</p><p>The sound of metal hitting the ground shocked him, did something fall from the walls? Did he knock something over as he walked in? Was it an amateur mistake or plain bad luck? He couldn't have prepared for the answer, it was his own knife, ripped from his shaking fingers by an unknown force. </p><p>It was more than enough to alert the guards, and Count Hevring himself burst into the room moments later, catching him in the act. </p><p>As Yuri recalled the bruises years later, he pieced together why he failed that mission. He cherished his time in the gardens with Linhardt and Caspar too much to slaughter the sleepy kid with a bright future. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>school-work got in the way of getting to chapter 2, my bad. i hope this in an enjoyable follow up, thx for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something struck him as out of place upon their first meeting of the Abyssinians, familiarity perhaps? Linhardt couldn’t quite place it. Especially so once he laid eyes upon the library. Shelves filled to the brim without Seteth’s filters, covering a wide variety of otherwise unobtainable knowledge; at the moment he was currently catechizing a tome detailing the handful of crests lost to time. Researchers would kill for such an opportunity… Ugh, that visual made him woozy. For the first time in many, many hours, he ventures outside of the literature packed room.</p><p>The aspiring academic settled on the Inn, figuring a cup a tea would do the job of helping him refocus his thoughts adequately. Though, unbeknownst to him, it wouldn’t be the thoughts at the forefront of his mind. Seeing as when Linhardt lackadaisically pushed past the entrance, the newly unveiled fourth house leader within. </p><p>Ah, now there’s an idea. </p><p>--</p><p>A busy day in Abyss once again, as if taking stock of goods and managing his goons wasn’t enough, the Scorpions’ stingers were particularly thorny in his side as of late. Of course, that was ignoring their new guests, a prince, a princess, a duke to-be, the renowned Ashen Demon, AND their plus ones. One of those tagalongs being an old friend of Bathlus, and another… Perhaps an old friend of his own would be too generous a claim. Complaining didn’t work to anyone’s advantage, so Yuri had no time for it. He was due for a talk with one of his men stationed at Wilting Rose Inn.</p><p>His subordinate startles at his greeting, but eases once their eyes settle on his face, a sign of his leadership, he supposed. Immediately they began conversing using the usual code-words. Small talk being translated into inquires about suspicious faces or any gossip Yuri wants to know or spread, the basics. It was a standard check-up until a lethargic tap on his shoulder. </p><p>“ Yuri, was it? I was hoping you’d be able to humor me for a spell.” The drawl made him hesitate for a moment before turning around, having to stop himself from taking a stroll down memory lane. </p><p>Lo and behold, his eyes meet with Linhardt, “I don’t see why not. Let’s get a table and talk over tea, best prepare yourself for some envious looks from passerbys though.” </p><p>The other simply nods, and wastes no time jumping into questioning once they’re situated. His eyes are telling of something, but Yuri can’t tell what of.</p><p>“ Tell me about your crest.” Yuri’s almost shocked that’s how the conversation proper starts, before remembering who he’s talking to. </p><p>The leader smirks, deciding to play coy. “How did you know I had one?” This way, Linhardt would bring up their prior meeting, then the discussion would shift away from his crest and towards catching up.</p><p>Astonishingly enough, the green-haired boy smiles contently in return, “You just told me.”</p><p>Hm? Now that didn’t make sense at all. Linhardt already knew he had a crest. Yuri frowned, not bothering to hide his chagrin. Surely Linhardt hadn’t forgotten, it has been nearly seven years since they last met, but he figured he left enough of an impression to be remembered. Did he figure out his true intentions during their prior meeting, and now only cared to hear about his crest? The boy Yuri read like a book previously had grown. For now, he played along. </p><p>-- </p><p>Recruiting the other house leaders and their incredibly strong teacher had been a highlight of his career, it’s as if they were made for dealing with mercs. The pink-haired one, Hilda, offered extra brute force, Ashe helped Claude with range, and Linhardt…  Was their only healer. That was Yuri’s brief review of the lot after one of many skirmishes, none of them were too much of a threat, was an additional bit of analysis. </p><p>It was as he was cooling down after the aforementioned battle that an idea rushes into his mind. It’s been a week since his chat with Linhardt, and no progress had been made, an unusual occurrence. Getting what he wanted was one of Yuri’s most cultivated skills, and thus he decides this game of playing pretend will end.  </p><p>“Hold back a second, friend.” The boy in question was a minute away from speed-walking towards a nap-suitable area, and Yuri knew. </p><p>Linhardt does a slow 180° and asks what’s the matter. </p><p>“Do you recall a gardener who worked at your estate a few years back?” </p><p>The student took a moment to think before opening his mouth, “Of course, how could I forget such a pleasant individual?” </p><p>Yuri’s eyebrow twitched, the smile Linhardt gave hammered home that he knew who he was. </p><p>“That w-” </p><p>“There was one thing about them I wasn’t particularly fond of, however.” </p><p>The assassin wasn’t sure he’d seen the other look so content in all the time he knew him, “And what was that?” </p><p>“How often they lied about the details surrounding their crest.” </p><p>You reap what you sow, Yuri supposed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might add a second chapter showing the two meeting up years later at garreg mach if people want it. otherwise i hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>